villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gyaos
The Gyaos are a species of vampire bat-like daikaiju and are the arch-nemesis of the heroic turtle daikaiju, Gamera, and serves as the main antagonist of the Gamera film series. Always hungry and casually destructive and murderous, it is said that their battle with Gamera is a recurring and even an eternal one. While their exact origin varies a bit, they are always an ancient menace, usually the bane of an ancient, lost super-civilization who are always put down in turn by their enemy, Gamera, but only after great suffering and death. History Showa era In Gamera Vs. Gyaos, a single Gyaos, awakened due to construction in once-heavily-forested areas, begins to destroy airplanes and flight and devour Humans for their blood until Gamera shows up to oppose and battle it. A series of mixed-results battles occur, with Gamera wounded at first, and then Gyaos who endures the temporary loss of a talon rather than be destroyed by its bane, sunlight. The city of Nagoya is attacked, and the JSDF air force is annihilated as Gyaos moves about freely. Several plans by Human scientists fail, but Gamera is able to weaken Gyaos by keeping it in sunlight, after which he tosses it into an erupting volcano. Even in this early appearance, it is implied that this Gyaos was not the only one of its kind. In Gamera vs. Guiron, a silver Gyaos, called a Space Gyaos, is seen on another planet fighting Guiron, but is ultimately killed. Heisei era In Gamera : Guardian Of The Universe, an ancient civilization of vast power and knowledge developed Gyaos as a bio-weapon, but found itself hunted and destroyed by it instead. Gamera was developed to combat this threat, and both went into untold years of hibernation as one waited for the other to arise. When an entire island is found depopulated, with gigantic bird droppings all that remain, the herd of creatures, still immature, is first sighted and combatted. The military, which considers the emergent Gamera also to be a threat, attacks both sides until the greater threat of Gyaos becomes apparent. Gamera's efforts to whittle down the herd only lead to the emergence of an Alpha Gyaos, which is his final opponent, though this time it is made clear that other nests of Gyaos are out there somewhere. The Gyaos are redesigned in head and wing design, becoming more angular and flexible looking, and with special attacks of great power. One grim scene had a Gyaos upending a passenger rail car, opening it like a food tin, and feeding on those inside. In Gamera 3 : Awakening Of Irys '', after Gamera's Ultimate Plasma attack, used to destroy Legion in ''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion, drained the Earth's energy, creating the right conditions for more Gyaos to hatch in different locations throughout the world, such as the Philippines. Early in the film, Gamera battles a pair of Hyper Gyaos in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, as Gamera's efforts to stop the Gyaos result in immense collateral damage, the JSDF fights him as well, which in the end aids only Irys. While Gamera triumphs over Irys in the end, the film ends on a grim note. A swarm of Gyaos many thousands strong is descending on Japan, and only a wounded Gamera stands in their way. ''Gamera The Brave'' The Gyaos are only seen in the beginning, but their effect on the plot is considerable. The opening of the film is set in 1973. As a young boy watches along with the people of his seaside town, the original Gamera engages in a fatal final battle with a swarm of Gyaos, ending with the enemies dying, but also resulting in the downing and explosion of the wounded Gamera. Video Game Appearances Gyaos is also a recurring enemy in the PS1 video game Gamera 2000, which featured more than one Gyaos battle. The final boss of the game was a two-headed variant of the Gyaos. Gallery Gyaos2.jpg|Space Gyaos looks nothing like regular Gyaos spray-painted silver GyaosNestTower.jpg|Tokyo Tower is now the nest of the beast GyaosSwarm.jpg|Death in the skies - a swarm of Hyper Gyaos Irys.jpg|Irys - the anti-Gamera and the ultimate evolution of the Gyaos Gyaos19732006.JPG|The hateful Gyaos flee the self-sacrifice of the first Gamera GyaosDoubleHeader.JPG|Twice the menace on the PSX Category:Giant Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Cannibals Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Mass Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hungry Villains Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Genderless Category:Giant Category:Hostile Species Category:Action Movie Villains